7 días
by Lunna Svetlina Lemmon
Summary: Post-HTTYD 2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más. Hoy, domingo.
1. Lunes

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Astrid/Camicazi, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Mérida/Raven.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor leve.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más.

**Advertencias: **Habrá algunas escenas fuertes, pero sin pecar de exageradas. Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yuri**_ y _**yaoi**_. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Ésta historia tendrá un cameo de un personaje que personalmente admiro y aprecio mucho: _**Mérida Dunbroch**_. Con esto no pretendo decir que es un crossover, porque su aparición será leve y no aporta absolutamente nada a la trama... Excepto un jugoso drabble extra.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Crowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Lunes**

_"Oye, olvídate de tu lunes por la mañana  
>Nosotros nunca vamos a ser así de aburridos<br>Oye, olvídate de tu lunes por la mañana  
>Tan-tan ordinario, la misma vieja historia."<em>

-Christina Aguilera (Monday Morning).

* * *

><p>Las cosas entre vikingos y escoceses nunca fueron buenas, lo admiten. La mayoría de sus peleas se debían a la búsqueda de territorio... batallas que la mayoría de las veces ganaban los vikingos. Cuando Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III viajó a Escocia no fue con la intención de buscar territorio, sino para apaciguar las cosas con los escoceses como sabía que su padre hubiera querido. No fue difícil ganarse la confianza de los líderes de Escocia: Hiccup era un muchacho tan encantador y noble que solo necesitó de dos días para convencer al rey Fergus de sus buenas intenciones.<p>

Cuando Hiccup regresó no fue con la intención de traerse consigo a la princesa Mérida, heredera de Escocia, consigo, pero lo hizo.

Al principio, cuando Mérida llegó por primera vez a Berk, los vikingos (lógicamente) desconfiaron de ella. Mérida era, sin embargo, una chica tan normal para ellos, que a los pocos días acabaron cogiéndole cariño.

Desde entonces Mérida se pasea por las calles de Berk con entera tranquilidad. Es en las mañanas del lunes que se le ocurre salir a caminar mientras el sol todavía despunta en el alba, y se ve más guapa de lo que realmente es con los cálidos rayos acariciando su rostro, y el cabello desordenado, y el arco colgando al costado. Quiere pensar que todavía es temprano para mantener su vieja rutina de siempre, quiere pensar que no se está comportando como una aburrida, en palabras de Ruffnut, una de las chicas de la isla. Sabe que no debería sentirse tan confianzuda, pero Mérida siempre fue una chica rebelde.

-Hola, Mérida Dunbroch.

Mérida ni siquiera se da la vuelta para mirar a la joven que camina a su lado. Tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes, el cabello pálido y la piel muy blanca. Mérida sabe que se llama Raven Dragomir, y que es la única heredera de un importante clan vikingo que desde el principio confraternizó con los dragones.

-Hola, Raven Dragomir.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

¿Y bien? Sí, lo sé, es cortito, pero vamos, así son los drabbles. Arriba les advertí que Mérida tendría un cameo aquí, pero no tan fuerte como para ser considerado "crossover". El personaje de Raven es totalmente de mi autoría, cualquier similitud con un personaje "real" es mera coincidencia (y no, no lo digo con petulancia, lo digo sinceramente). Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y le den una oportunidad al fic.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	2. Martes

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Astrid/Camicazi, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Mérida/Raven.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor leve, Drama (en éste caso).

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más.

**Advertencias: **Habrá algunas escenas fuertes, pero sin pecar de exageradas. Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yuri **_y _**yaoi**_. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Resumiré de forma rápida la historia de Heather XD: Luego de la batalla contra Drago, Heather regresó a Berk con la intención de quedarse definitivamente, porque los echaba de menos. Actualmente vive en una casa frente a Fishlegs.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Crowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Martes**

"_Despiertas, cada Martes, _  
><em>Cuando tus errores logran <em>  
><em>Alcanzarte… <em>  
><em>Empiezan a golpearte <em>  
><em>Las palabras de quien menos esperaste <em>  
><em>Y aunque es muy fría <em>  
><em>Esta noche, esta esquina.., <em>  
><em>En casa neva… <em>  
><em>Y aunque es muy fría <em>  
><em>Esta noche, esta vida <em>  
><em>En casa neva cada día…"<em>

-División Minúscula (Cada martes).

* * *

><p>Cuando Fishlegs entra a la casa, la habitación está sumida en la oscuridad y parece una celda. Siente su garganta apretarse como un puño, y ve a Heather hecha un ovillo en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas contra el pecho y los codos, sobre los muslos. La habitación está sumida en el silencio y Fishlegs cree oír un sonido lejano, como un animal que tiembla, y que se cubre la cara con los brazos y que intenta protegerse de los animales peligrosos. Fuera nieva. Se inclina junto a Heather y le abraza. No es alto. Ni siquiera es fornido. Pero su cuerpo parece cubrir perfectamente la bola de ropas y pelo negro que es Heather, y Fishlegs siente su nariz inundada del aroma a jazmines que emana su cabello.<p>

-Fishlegs -susurra Heather. Se encoje contra él, y Fishlegs siente su corazón oprimirse. Se inclina. Intenta recuperar el aire. El aroma ha llenado sus pulmones-, Alvin. Alvin estaba ahí.

Heather no tiene que decir nada más para que Fishlegs comprenda que ha tenido una pesadilla. Porque aunque han pasado ya cinco años, todavía existen esas noches. Esas noches dolorosas en las que Heather llora y grita, y no hay nadie ahí para consolarla. Todos han tenido pesadillas, pero Fishlegs sabe que las más fuertes son las de Hiccup y Heather. Esas pesadillas en que el sonido de fuego, gritos y muerte derrumba los tímpanos como un terremoto. Heather está mal, y Fishlegs lo sabe. La aprieta contra él, como si quisiera protegerla, pero sabe que no puede protegerla de su pasado.

Alvin siempre estaría ahí, incluso si no lo estaba carnalmente, y Heather está llorando y Fishlegs quiere esconderla en una torre lejana y privarla del resto del mundo, igual que lo hizo alguna vez una bruja malvada con una chica de larga cabellera brillante, solo que esta vez lo haría con buenas intenciones (*). Heather se encoge contra él y entierra la cabeza entre su cuello, y el aroma a jazmines golpea sus fosas nasales, sin delicadeza, con brutalidad y sin consideración. Pero él la sigue abrazando, hasta que Heather está lo bastante fuerte para separarse y agradecerle por su ayuda. Fishlegs sabe que él haría cualquier cosa por Heather.

No es su compasión, ni tampoco su sentido de caballerosidad vikingo. Es simplemente que la quiere. Sabe que la quiere, aunque Heather esté enamorada de Hiccup, aunque sabe que nunca le prestará atención a un gordito como él y que una chica tan hermosa como ella merece a alguien más.

Heather se aprieta contra él mientras prepara la comida. Fuera sigue nevando, y el aroma a jazmines se entremezcla con el humo de la comida y la brisa helada que se cuela por la puerta cerrada de la casa.

Fishlegs siente que se ahoga.

* * *

><p>(*): Todo el mundo conoce a Rapunzel, así que no creo que haga falta explicar este pequeño cameo de una de mis películas favoritas de Disney: Enredados.<p>

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¿Qué tal? No sé ustedes, pero yo me sentí un poco melancólica mientras escribía esto. Quizás es porque la imaginación me asaltó muy feo. Pobre Fishlegs, no imagino lo triste que debe ser un amor no correspondido :'( Respondo a reviews:

**Abel Lacie Kiryu:** Mérida me gusta individualmente como personaje y, como es de la misma época que los chicos, me decidí a integrarla en el fic en falta de una séptima pareja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y, obvio, habrá RuffCloud xD (esos dos son mi vida, junto a Toothcup y Ertmorfly, por supuesto). Raven Dragomir es un OC que yo me inventé, para emparejarla con Mérida (no sé por qué pero me encanta imaginar a esta chica bisexual xD). Gracias por ser el primet comentario.

**fanatico z:** La definición original de drabble, según el sabio Wikipedia, es: "obra literaria de ficción extremadamente corta, de exactamente 100 palabras, aunque se suele aceptar como drabble cualquier historia corta de menos de 500 palabras. El objetivo de un drabble es la brevedad y poner a prueba la capacidad del autor para expresar ideas interesantes en un espacio muy escaso". Por tanto, considero que el drabble me salió mejor de lo que esperaba xD. Aun así, agradezco tu sugerencia :) Gracias por tu comentario y saludos.

**valejimenez:**Aww gracias :D Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Guest:**Te agradezco tu comentario. Me alegra ver que te haya parecido curioso y espero haber cubierto con esto tus expectativas. Personalmente no me gusta el Hiccstrid, pero respeto tus gustos.

Eso fue todo de momento. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y les haya gustado también el leve cameo de la historia de Rapunzel y el cómo desarrollé la historia de Fishlegs y Heather. Sé que ustedes dirán: "Pero, ¿y las BUENAS escenas? ¡Quiero buenas escenas!", descuiden, en el próximo capítulo saldrá un tema muy interesante (al menos a mí me interesa u.u) y que personalmente me gusta profundizar mucho: los celos.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	3. Miércoles

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Astrid/Camicazi, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Mérida/Raven.

**Rating: **PG13 *mirada sugerente*.

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor leve.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más.

**Advertencias: **Habrá algunas escenas fuertes, pero sin pecar de exageradas. Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yuri **_y _**yaoi**_. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Sip, Mérida vuelve a aparecer en este cap. Necesitaba a alguien más, alguien bonito para que pudiera desatar el Pandemonium de Tuffnut xD, así que, ¿quién mejor que la bella Raven?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Miércoles**

_"Tengo unos celos que me matan lo digo y porque_

_negarlo el odio sube al pensamiento cuando te_

_miran por la calle y te desnudan con la mente."_

- Hernaldo Zuñiga (Tengo unos celos que matan).

* * *

><p>—¿Snotlout?<p>

Tuffnut mira a su alrededor, pero el pueblo está desierto. Miércoles por la tarde, hora de trabajar, ¡y todos han desaparecido! ¿Qué mierda...?

Entonces algo cruje tras de él, y Tuffnut se gira, y quiere creer que es Snotlout, pero luego se encuentra con la mirada burlona de Ruffnut y gruñe.

—¿Qué quieres, Ruffnut? —pregunta. Su hermana se cruza de brazos.

—Conque así saludas a tu hermana, que ni siquiera puede caminar bien por culpa de que su novio le vio bien du...

—Ruffnut, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus aventuras.

—Esto no es una aventura —Ruffnut le mira con ojos pícaros—. Es amor de verdad. —Tuffnut pone los ojos en blanco y se gira dispuesto a irse, pero luego Ruffnut añade—. Snotlout está con Hiccup en el taller.

Tuffnut asiente y silenciosamente le agradece, aunque no la mira, y corre hacia el taller mientras Ruffnut lo mira sonriente.

Pronto se oye un grito y Snotlout tira del brazo de Tuffnut hacia su casa bajo las atentas miradas de Hiccup y Ruffnut.

—¿Se puede saber por qué...? —empieza Tuffnut, pero Snotlout lo silencia con un beso. En un beso pasional, decidido y ansioso. Como solo ellos lo saben hacer. Cuando se separan Tuffnut está jadeando, y se ha quedado sin camisa, y tiene los ojos abiertos. Snotlout sonríe mientras dirige sus manos a _cierta _parte de su anatomía.

—No quiero que vuelvas a estar tan pegado a Raven Dragomir, ¿me oíste? —susurra en su oído. Pero Tuffnut no tiene ocasión de contestar, solo alcanza a soltar un gemido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Ehm, ¿ok? Este admito que me costó y me quedó medio raro xD. Pero aquí lo tienen, es miércoles protagonizado por Tuffnut y Snotlout. Como ven, Snot estaba celosín :3 no profundicé mucho por la extensión, maldita extensión ewe. En fin, respondiendo a comentarios:

_**Abel Lacie Kiryu:**_Jajaja, lo sé, yo también los amo *-* Es que son tan asdfghjklñ (?) No sé, es que pensé un poco y llegué a la conclusión de que los jazmines pegaban con ella :) Petunias y violetas, me hiciste pensar en Harry Potter con eso xD, yo y mi Potterheart. Me da pena que no la exploten tanto, da mucho más que Astrid en mi opinión. Respecto a Legs, sí, lástima :( pero ya me encargaré yo de que Heather se fije en él xD, olvida a Hiccup hija, Legs está loquito por ti :3

_**Bonne Fille Parfaite:**_HERMANA LEMMON. ¿Qué haces gritando? Te dolerá más (?) xD. TOOTHCUP. El próximo es el de Ruff con Cloud así que, a esperar más, sé paciente xD.

_**Sta Fantasia:**_Me alegra ver que te gustara. Toothcup y Camistrid me costarán más, lo sé (?) Respecto a Mérida, me hiciste el día con tu comentario sobre ella xD y se fue a Berk por cuestiones personales (?) Ok no xD, en realidad fue porque le mataba la curiosidad y quería ver Berk :) además Hiccup le regaló un dragón así que... xD, tiene que aprender a cuidarlo. A Mérida le pegaba lo vikingo, pero cierto que rebelde escocesa también está bien porque los escoceses pensaban diferente de las mujeres que los vikingos.

En fin, eso fue todo de momento. Escenas fuertes, escenas fuertes everywhere (?) El próximo será un drabble RuffCloud, AL FIN (sí, te hablo a ti Abel xD). El próximo pues, todos conocemos a Ruffnut y en un jueves como cualquiera...

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	4. Jueves

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Astrid/Camicazi, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Mérida/Raven.

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor leve.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon, aunque leve.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo sólo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Jueves**

"_Que bello cuando me amas asi _

_y muerdes cada parte de mi _  
><em>que bello son tus celos de hombre <em>  
><em>que sientes cada vez que me voy."<br>_

- Playa Limbo (Que bello).

* * *

><p>—<em>Oh, sí, sí, sí, sí...<em>

Se detiene. Ruffnut voltea, confundida, cuando Cloudjumper para en medio del orgasmo. _Oh, hermoso y delicioso orgasmo._

—¿Qué pasa, Cloud? —Ella sonríe, y Cloudjumper exhala un gemido. Maldita sea, esa mujer sería su perdición—. ¿Nudo?

Cloudjumper niega con la cabeza, y se inclina para frotar su hocico contra la espalda de SU mujer. Suya. Ruffnut. Aroma llenando sus fosas nasales. _Coco-coco-coco. Ama el coco._

—¿Entonces? —Ruffnut se gira, y él gime cuando queda al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. El pelo platinado cayendo encima de sus senos que se alzan, erectos, como los montecillos blancos. Gruñe y Ruffnut sonríe—. ¿No me digas que pensaste otra vez en mis _aventuras_? ¿Es eso? Porque si quieres, te puedo demostrar... —Empieza a recorrer sus escamas con sus dedos largos y delgados. Cloudjumper ahoga un gruñido complacido— que no me importan mis aventurillas, si te tengo a ti.

Cloudjumper niega con la cabeza. Oh, por todos los dioses del Valhalla, esa humana _siempre_ sabía que decir para que no se enfadase, para que no le reprochara por sus "aventuras". Ella se alza un poco, y el pelo cae a los costados, como hilos de plata y oro. "¿Contento?", susurra en su oído. Cloudjumper siente un monstruo rugir dentro de su pecho, y la voltea bruscamente, inclinándose, para besar su espalda baja y pegándose a ella como con cola, preparándose para reanudar el trabajo.

* * *

><p>(*) El coco es considerado generalmente, según el lenguaje de los aromas, como la vinculación con la sensación del placer sexual. Le pega a Ruffnut, ¿cierto?<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

Uff, este costó más que los anteriores. No es fácil meterse en la mente de la gemela, ¡es casi tan complicada como la de Astrid! Pero bueno, como escritora (o, bueno, futura escritora) tengo que aprender a meterme en la mente de mis personajes. Cloudjumper es un loquillo, ¿cierto? Todo cautivado por nuestra querida Ruff. Pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Es cosa de ellos. Respondo a comentarios:

**Snow Heaven: **En el próximo habrá Toothcup, te lo prometo XD. Gracias :3

**Sta Fantasia: **El dragón se llama Burn, es rojo, es un Dragón de Fuego (pega con ella, ¿no?) y por tu culpa ya empiezo a shippearlos también XD. Suertuda, HICCUP, RECONCÍLIATE CON MÉXICO xD. Yo AMO el Ruffjumper, pero no te juzgaré por no gustarte. SnoTuff son la segunda perfección yaoi andante después del Toothcup por supuesto *corazoncito gay* XD. Espero haberte al menos llamado la atención xD.

**Abel Lacie Kiryu: **Es que Snotlout no soporta que su Tuffnut esté con otro más que él. Dios mío *o* Adoro verlo celoso. Ya oíste Tuffnut XD además puedes perder tu hombría como Mérida se entere XD o Lilith la hermana de Raven. Ruffjumper *corazoncito gay* XD.

El próximo es el viernes, y con él, viene la parejita de bronce que todos esperaban (me imagino): Eretmorfly (*corashon*).

¡Muchos kyss forger para todos!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	5. Viernes

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Astrid/Camicazi, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Mérida/Raven.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Humor leve.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más.

**Advertencias: **Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_,_** yuri y yaoi**_. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Luego de HTTYD2, Eret se trasladó a una isla cercana a Berk, donde los chicos lo visitan con frecuencia, porque está acostumbrado a la soledad, pero no se librará de ellos. Cuando entabla relación con Stormfly, ella se va a vivir con Eret a la isla, y ellos se levantan muy temprano cada mañana para que Stormfly vaya a Berk con Astrid. Pero Astrid le deja un día de descanso: el viernes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo sólo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Viernes**

_"This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again."<em>

- Katy Perry (Last Friday Night).

* * *

><p>Cuando Eret se despierta muy temprano en la mañana, palpa a su lado buscando a Stormfly, pero no la encuentra. Extiende los dedos de sus manos como flores, como soles, que intentan alcanzar las púas y las escamas, pero ellas no están.<p>

—¿Stormfly? —susurra, y se gira. Vacío. Frunce el ceño y se asoma a la ventana. Allí están Hiccup y Toothless, que se acercan volando a esa isla en la que Eret había decidido vivir, tan cercana a Berk y a la vez tan lejos. Hiccup ríe y Toothless alza la trompa para acariciar su mentón. _Hiccup parece feliz con Toothless besándole la barbilla._

Pero hay algo en los ojos de Hiccup, algo que hace a Eret fruncir el ceño, preocupado. Es como si sus pupilas se rompieran de repente, y se unieran como las piezas de un rompecabezas, solo para Toothless. Eret abre la ventana y grita.

—¿Han visto a Stormfly?

—Buenos días a ti también —dice Hiccup y Eret lo mira, malhumorado. Hiccup sonríe y señala una parte particularmente frondosa del bosque. Eret recuerda el último viernes. _Y sonríe encantado, porque ya sabe lo que ella está haciendo._

—Gracias, Toothcup —dice, refiriéndose al juego de palabras que inventó Ruffnut para referirse a ellos dos. Hiccup y Toothless se quedan parados allí, pero no dicen nada, mientras ven a Eret desaparecer entre los árboles. Eret ve a Stormfly acomodando hojas largas en una superficie lisa y rocosa. _Y sus movimientos son rápidos y sensuales, como si supiera que él la está viendo._

Eret sonríe, y Stormfly se acerca lentamente hacia él. No le importa dejar a Hiccup y Toothless esperando en su casa. Lo que Stormfly tiene preparado ya lo hicieron el viernes pasado, así que Eret sabe que lo que harán será mejor, oh sí, mucho, _mucho _mejor...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Cielos, soy aun muy novata en el Eretmorfly, pero lo hice lo mejor posible y espero que les haya gustado. Ese Eret es un loquillo xD quiere repetir lo que hizo con Stormfly el pasado viernes. Y como pueden ver, hubo leve mención de Toothcup (dedicado especialmente a mi querida Hermana Menor Lemmon** Snow Heaven**), que me pidió mi hermana cordialmente en un review. Ahora sí... ¡Pasemos a los reviews!

_Snow Heaven: _Aww, muchas gracias hermanita :3 Es que tengo poderes para ver el Toothcup en cualquier parte y lo contagio (?) Ok no xD. No hay de qué por el Lemmon, yo también lo necesitaba y nadie mejor que Ruffjumper.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _XD Cloudjumper es un celoso loquillo y no quiere que Ruffnut se le adelante ewe. Sip, Cloudjumper disfruta muchísimo con la _experiencia _de Ruffnut... Um...

Bueno, eso fue todo de momento. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El próximo cap será sobre otra parejita adorada por mí: Camistrid. ¿Qué harán Camicazi y Astrid un sábado cualquiera, sin Stormfly o la dragona de Camicazi mirándolas? ewe.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	6. Sábado

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Astrid/Camicazi, Eret/Stormfly, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Mérida/Raven.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más.

**Advertencias: **Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yuri **_y _**yaoi**_. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Astrid y Camicazi todavía no son pareja OFICIAL y reconocida frente a todos, eso lo veremos aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo sólo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Sábado**

_"Huye la tarde en mi prisión_  
><em>Una dulce lámpara arde<em>  
><em>Estamos solos en mi celda<em>  
><em>Bella luz razón adorable."<em>

- Guillaume Apollinaire (Prisionero sin horizonte).

* * *

><p>Camicazi mira a Astrid parada bajo el muérdago. Sus labios rosados y fruncidos, su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. <em>Astrid es hermosa, hermosa.<em> Camicazi da un paso al frente, y sus manos se deslizan por la cintura de Astrid. Siente su cuerpo tensarse, sus brazos colgando a los costados y Camicazi recorre hambrienta las pronunciadas curvas de su cuerpo. Sus labios se deslizan por su cuello, y Astrid exhala un suspiro de desaliento. Baja la cabeza, e intenta contener su propio deseo.

—Cami-Camicazi, no, nos van a ver... —susurra Astrid. Camicazi ríe, presionada contra su cuello, sus manos deslizándose de su cintura a su pecho. Astrid gime cuando Camicazi muerte el lóbulo de su oreja, ansiosa de tenerla sometida bajo su cuerpo.

—Eres mía Astrid, mi amante, mi hermosa vikinga...

Astrid gime, y Camicazi presiona, sin delicadeza, con ansias, los pezones erectos y rosados que coronan la punta de sus montecillos. Astrid vuelve a gemir, y se estremece, y ahoga un grito cuando Camicazi muerde con fuerza su hombro. _Es suya._

—Esta noche, quiero que le digamos al mundo lo nuestro —susurra Astrid. Camicazi sonríe y asiente.

—Siempre y cuando me dejes tomarte ahora mismo...

Y Astrid, como siempre lo ha hecho, cumplió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Malditas Camistrid, por su culpa tengo calor, subieron la temperatura de mi cuerpo -.- XD. Adoro a estas dos chicas, tienen un nosequé que me encanta. Contesto el review de mi hermana menor lemmon Snow Heaven:

_Snow Heaven: _Gracias Hermana Menor Lemmon :D Actualicé hoy mismo XD porque tú me lo pediste, exigí mucho a mi imaginación XD. Y oh sí, hubo lemmon :)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo es el último, y será un delicioso Toothcup en domingo. ¿Qué creen que harán Hiccup y Toothless un domingo por la noche? Solos, y Hiccup teniendo pesadillas.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	7. Domingo

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 & 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Astrid/Camicazi, Eret/Stormfly, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Fishlegs/Heather, Mérida/Raven.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **Post-HTTYD 2. Existen siete días, siete años, siete veces, siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes capitales. El siete es el número mágico. También existen siete parejas que siempre dan de que hablar aquí en Berk. Serie de drabbles acerca de distintas parejas del universo HTTYD. Toothcup, Camicastrid, Ruffjumper y más.

**Advertencias: **Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yuri **_y _**yaoi**_. Si no te gusta abstente de leer.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este drabble está basado en los primeros días luego de que Hiccup y Toothless regresaran a Berk, es decir, poco después de la muerte de Stoick.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo sólo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Domingo**

_"Algunas tardes de domingo tienen_

_los ojos tristes._

_Es como si en ellas_

_se hubiera detenido la vida para siempre."_

- Ángeles Carbajal (Algunas tardes de domingo tienen los ojos tristes).

* * *

><p>Toothless despierta oyendo un sollozo, pero no quiere creer que sea Hiccup. Hasta que lo oye otra vez, bajito, suave, como el sollozo de un animal herido. Es un sonido que se ahoga con los ruidos nocturnos, pero que para las finas orejas de Toothless, resuena y hace eco. Toothless se levanta, con las alas desplegadas y tensas, como listo para saltar. Reconoce el ruido.<p>

Camina lento, tímido, inseguro, hacia uno de los dormitorios que están cerca del jardín. Entra por la ventana y se trepa a la cama; mira a su jinete, a su amigo, _a su amante._

Hiccup está sentado en medio de la cama, con la cara enterrada entre las manos y los hombros temblorosos. Sus piernas flaquean, pero no se caen. Justo como su humano. Toothless lo rodea con su ala, se inclina y susurra una melodía draconiana en su oído, pero Hiccup no se asusta, ni se derrumba, sino que se encoge contra su cuerpo, como un puño, como un botón, como un muñeco de trapo que intenta desaparecer. Todavía tiembla. No hace falta que diga nada. Toothless sabe lo que ha pasado.

_Stoick. _El nombre pesa en la habitación, y Toothless se encoge un poco, tembloroso, asustado, aterrado. Stoick, Stoick, Stoick. Intenta separarse, pero Hiccup se aferra a su ala, _como si no quisiera verlo desaparecer. _Lo mira con ojos rotos y tristes, y han perdido su brillo y su belleza. Se está rompiendo; Hiccup se está rompiendo, y Toothless no puede menos que atraparlo entre sus alas, como si quisiera encerrarlo allí, como si quisiera esconderlo del mundo, _igual que Fishlegs quiere hacerlo con Heather._

—Llévame a la cala, por favor, llévame a la cala —ruega Hiccup, y su voz se rompe en medio de la súplica. Pero Toothless no se molesta por eso. Asiente y lo carga sobre su lomo; Hiccup se hace ovillo sobre la espalda escamosa y reparte besos por ella, consciente de como se siente Toothless.

—Te amo —susurra, con adoración, con amor auténtico, él lo sabe, y Toothless contiene una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando Hiccup se frota contra su lomo, y Toothless comprende que es lo que necesita, lo que necesitan ambos, para sobrevivir, y aumenta la velocidad del vuelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Y con esto termina...! Espera, espera un momento. ¿Terminamos? ¿En... enserio? ¿¡MI PRIMERA HISTORIA TERMINADA!? ¿¡YEAAAAHHHH, FIESTAAAAA! *salen serpentinas y globos de la nada* ¿Y, qué les pareció? Sí, lo sé, un poco nostálgico pero... ¡Vamos, si acaba de pasar la muerte de Stoick! Y no quise profundizar en la actitud que adopta Toothless porque el límite de palabras no me lo permiten ¬¬ Pero espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, lo que se imaginan es lo que necesitan Hiccup y Toothless para sobrevivir. DURO CONTRA EL SUELO (?) Ok no xD. Contesto el review de mi querida Hermana Menor Lemmon:

_Snow Heaven: _¡De nada, Hermana Menor Lemmon! :D Nah, yo soy escritora de lemmon por naturaleza (?) xD. ¿Qué te pareció el Toothcup?

Bueno, ahora sí, sin más preámbulos... Espero que les haya gustado, fue un verdadero placer escribir esto para ustedes y como no AGRADEZCO A MI HERMANA MENOR LEMMON POR SEGUIRME HASTA AQUÍ.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


End file.
